


What Pearl Always Wanted to Hear

by cloudkin



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudkin/pseuds/cloudkin
Summary: With limited time, Pearl and Rose spend one of their final days sitting and talking. Just a drabble





	What Pearl Always Wanted to Hear

“It’s a lovely day,” Rose murmured, sitting next to her Pearl on the hill, overlooking Beach City and its inhabitants. If Pearl squinted she could see Amethyst causing trouble with Vidalia; if she listened she could hear Greg practicing across town, in their temple. ‘Great acoustics’ was always his reason, but she knew as much as any of the Crystal Gems that that temple was as close to home to him than anything he’d ever had.  
Still, she tolerated him, and tolerated him only. She had gone through the stages of grief accompanied by the thought and knowledge of Rose’s plan to transfer her life into a human-gem compound; Greg shouldn’t have come along and taken Rose from her.  
Of course… Pearl knew that Rose would have done it anyway, with another human. Rose only wanted to protect Earth. Rose could have just as easily fallen in love with another human and copulated with them. But… even still, maybe if Greg hadn’t appeared Pearl might have had more time with Rose.  
Now, they sat, lovers and confidantes and soul mates entangled in a knot of each other. They’re feet bumped occasionally, but other than that, they didn’t touch.  
“I wish we had more time, Rose,” Pearl mumbled before she could stop herself. She hurriedly tucked her legs into her chest, tucking her hair behind her ear and looking away. “I- I mean, more time to train, and practice- with enough, we could take on Homeworld, and we could gather more recruits, and-“  
“I wish we had more time, too.” Rose stated calmly, turning her head a little so she could look down at the smaller gem. “More time as ourselves. As you and me.”  
Pearl couldn’t stop herself from releasing a small laugh. “You make it sound like I’m leaving, too.” She bit her lip, eyes downcast. She felt a hand on her own, and looked up at Rose.  
“Do you know why I want to protect Earth?” Rose asked quietly. Pearl nodded immediately.  
“The life here and the experience of it is incredible and unique in the whole universe. You’ve… told me before.” Pearl recited, growing a bit sheepish at the end.  
“Well, yes, but…” Rose, paused, looking out towards the sea. “It’s always reminded me of you, Pearl.” Pearl blinked, brows furrowing, waiting for Rose to answer. When Rose stayed silent, Pearl edged her on.  
“W-what do you mean?”  
Rose laughed a little. “You don’t see it? You’re both beautiful.” Rose paused again, and sighed contentedly. “You both hold so much life- so much invigoration. You’re both strong, and you’re both unique.”  
“I-“ Pearl interjected, before biting her tongue. When Rose waited for her to continue, she blurted out. “But I’m just a Pearl!”  
“Hm… Yes, I do suppose you are, just as Earth is ‘just a planet’.” Rose explained, before lifting Pearl’s hand to her lips, giving it a soft kiss. “But… you’re both my home, you’re both my Pearl.”  
They were quiet for a few moments, before Pearl sniffed, looking up at Rose with tears leaking from her eyes. “I don’t want you to go-“  
“I’m not going anywhere.”  
“I… I wish you could stay.”  
“I wish I could take you with me.” They stared at each other for a few moments. Rose reached forward and cradled Pearl’s head. Pearl leaned her head into the touch, eyes drifting shut as she felt Rose’s thumb sweep away her tears.  
“I won’t be the same without you.” Pearl whispered.  
“My Pearl… you’re wonderful.” Rose told her as if she was telling her a secret.  
“Are you scared?” Pearl asked.  
“Terrified.”  
“I wish I could do something to- to help, or anything-“  
“Sh,” Rose soothed. “Being here is enough. After all these centuries, staying by my side has always been enough.”  
Pearl hiccupped. Rose kissed her.  
“Do you think you’ll come back?”  
“We can worry about that later.”  
Rose kissed her again, and again- until all of Pearl’s tears were only dripping down her throat instead of her cheeks.


End file.
